stellarimpactfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills are grouped together. Every ship has different proficiencies for each group, ranging from one to three. A level difference of one means you can upgrade the skill one techlevel sooner. So for level three skills you can upgrade at techlevel 3,6 and 9. For level two skills you can upgrade at 4,8 and 12. =Maneuvering= Quantum accelerator Type: Maneuvering/Buff *Ship speed is increased by 30/35/45/60% *Allied ships speed within 20 units is increased by 10/30/60% for 12 s *Duration: 12/14/18/24 s *Cooldown: 40 s Tactics: A skill that can used non-upgraded, but putting points into it also provides a huge speed advantage and team buff. Small ships can use it for guerrilla fighting and map control. Large ships can use it in conjunction with speed upgrades/items to create a ship that is both durable and hard to hit. Stealth generator Type: Maneuvering/Cloak *Ship is considered cloaked for 12/14/18/24 s *If ship opens fire, stealth is deactivated, unless you use proton turrets *Ship can launch 0/1/2/3 skills without deactivating stealth *Ship is unaffected by detection for 0/1/3/6 s after skill launch *Cooldown starts when stealth ends *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Meant for the corvette, but also useful for a destroyer. There are many counters, but deadly when used in large maps where teams are broken into small groups. Provides stealth torps, decent escape measure, and ninja capping. Quantum leap Type: Maneuvering/Teleport/AoE *Teleports within 21/24.5/31.5/42 units *0/40/120/240 damage within 10 units of jump *Cooldown: 75/72.5/67.5/60 s *Destroys your fleets Tactics: Most versatile skill in the game and a viable skill for any ship class. At this point, there are few cases where it needs to be upgraded. Allows for efficient dodging, escaping, chasing, and accessing parts of the map beyond asteroid lines. Stasis field Type: Maneuvering/Snare, AoE *Range: 24 units *Reduces speed by 30/35/45/60% *Duration: 12/14/18/24 s *Enemies are rooted for 0/1.5/3/4.5 s after skill is launched *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Great crowd control skill that is the perfect tool for ganks. One or two upgrades required for effectiveness, but the result is almost a guaranteed kill if your team is coordinated. Note: Quantum Leap does not work for a player who is rooted. Counters: *Staying out of skill range *Shockwave (if you can get close first) *Quantum accelerator *Countermeasures (for torps) =Recon= Radar beacon Type: Reconnaissance/Deployable/Detection/Buff, AoE *Range: 10 units *Max number: 3 *Beacon range: 30/35/45/60 units *Beacon is cloaked *Enemies within range become visible *Ships within range get 0/5/15/30% range bonus *Cooldown: 90/85/75/60 s Tactics: One of the best team-oriented skills in the game that should be on most frigate builds. Necessary for any artillery ship and large ships with good broadsides become great DPS ships with the range buff. Also good for gaining intelligence on enemy position. Tracker Type: Reconnaissance/Detection/DoT *Range: 100 units *Target is considered detected *Target cant enter stealth mode *15/17.5/22.5/30 unit radar range around target *Tracker deals 0/3/9/18 damage per second *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 s *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Great for expanding vision behind enemy lines. Also good for keeping small ships from recharging shields and even grabbing a few kills if used on ships trying to escape with low health. Scanner Type: Reconnaissance/Debuff, AoE *Ship detects cloaked enemies *Radius: 30/35/45/60 units (radar range is extended to this range) *Duration: 15/17/21/27 s *Enemy ships take 0/5/15/30% more damage *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Great anti-stealth, but the real advantage comes from the damage boost when fully upgraded. In a large teamfight, a team with an upgraded scanner running will almost always defeat a team without one. Jamming device Type: Reconaissance/debuff *Range: 100 units *Target cannot target opponents for 6/7/9/12 s *Artilleryship targeted by jammer gets maximum dispersion radius *Targets skills stop charging for 0/1/3/6 s *Targets radar range is reduced by 10/30/60% *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Decent skill for frigate as it can completely foil an enemy push when used on the highest enemy DPS ship (which it always should). Also can take an artillery ship off your back for a short time. =Attack= Rocket battery Type: Offensive/homing projectile *Fires 6/7/8/9 rockets *Rockets deal 60/69/87/114 damage per projectile *Total damage: 360/483/696/1026 *Rockets have 6 second lifespan *Speed: 16 u/s *Cooldown: 45/42.5/37.5/30 s Tactics: Standard DPS skill, but easy to defend by directing the projectiles into asteroids, leaving enemy radar range, or using countermeasures. Three skill points are required to make it worth the using in most cases. Still, a necessary skill for most destroyers and for an offensive cruiser build. Missile battery Type: Offensive/homing projectile, AoE *Fires 1 homing missile *Missile has 11/12.5/13.25/20 second lifespan *Missile deals 385/442.75/558.25/731.5 damage *AoE: 4.5/5.25/6.75/9 units *Speed: ?? u/s (slower than rockets, reaches about 140 units level 0) *Cooldown: 45 s Tactics: Another damage dealer, though less effective than rockets when used on a single enemy. However, AoE damage makes it great for farming escorts, dealing damage to stacked enemy ships, and countering the reinforcement skill. Torpedos Type: Offensive/projectile, skillshot *Fires 3 torpedos *Torpedos ignore shield *Torpedos ignore armor *Each torpedo deals 175/201.25/253.75/332.5 damage *Total damage: 525/603.75/761.25/997.5 *Torpedos activate after 13/12/11/10 units *Torpedo speed is increased by 0/1/2/3 *Cooldown: 45 s Tactics: A common skill shot in the game and capable of demoralizing damage, though generally not to be used on anything bigger than a destroyer. There are many counters to torp shots on moving targets (as listed below), but if used with stealth, shockwave, and/or stasis the torps are guaranteed damage that can rip an enemy to shreds. Counters: *Countermeasures *Quantum leap *Speed/Reflexive turning *Reinforcements *Placed structures (ie. beacons, Support skills) *Forcefield NOTE: For counters against torps in combination with shockwave/stasis, see the sections for those skills Shockwave Type: Offensive/silence,AoE *Radius: 9/10.5/13.5/18 units *Damage: 285/327.75/413.25/541.5 *Enemies silenced for 0/1.5/3/4.5 s *Cooldown: 45 s Tactics: this skill has four main functions: farming, destroying enemy reinforcements, silencing the enemy and counter for squadrons. Since you have to get close to enemies its best suited for fast ships like the corvette. However, destroyers can use it to silence enemy corvettes before they can use their shockwave, thus making sure that the allied reinforcements survive. Counters: *Shockwave (first) *Wait for the enemy to use shockwave on escorts/squadrons before attacking *Speed upgrades (to escape) =Defense= Forcefield Type: Defense *15 unit radius forcefield around the ship that blocks all projectiles that hit it *600/700/900/1200 hitpoints *Squadrons cant enter forcefields *Allied ships within forcefield regain 0/5/15/30 shield points per second *Forcefield regains 0/5/15/30 points per second *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Deploy the shield when you or an ally are low on shields, so that the regen is taken advantage of. Useful for avoiding Carrier squadrons temporarily, pushing against turrets, and blocking for allies. Emergency repairs Type: Defense/Heal, AoE *Heals 300/350/450/600 structure points *0/15/45/90% chance to be released from all negative effects (that have countdown timers) *Heals 0/50/150/300 structure within 17.5 units radius around the ship *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: its more effective to use this skill on armor. You should also use it to get your allies back on their feet. Backup generator Type: Defense/Heal *Heals 720/840/1080/1440 shield points *Enemy ships within 20 units lose 0/50/150/300 shield points, which are transferred to the players ship *Damage dealt to shields is reduced by 50% for 0/1/3/6 s *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Best used on smaller ships that can take advantage of their shields. Another benefit is that small ships generally spend more time in close combat, so the upgraded skill is much more useful as it steals enemy shields. Countermeasures Type: Defense/AoE *Range: 15/17.5/22.5/30 units *Enemy projectiles in range are destroyed *Ship cannot be targeted for 0/1/3/6 s *Cooldown: 45/42.5/37.5/30 s Tactics: Good as a non-upgraded skill for low mark ships. Wait until (non-AoE) projectiles are as close as possible so that as many shots are absorbed as possible. When upgraded, it is very useful for pushing groups of enemies as they will expect to be able to target you. =Command= Quantum beacon Type: Command / deployable *Range: 10 units *Max. number: 1 *Activates after: 5 seconds *Acts as teleport, destroyed after 1/2/3/4 uses *Cloaked for 0/10/30/60 s after deployment *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Only use if you plan on needing it to escape or if you have an exceptionally well-coordinated team. In the latter case, the beacon can be a very effective tool for map control and ganking. Reinforcements Type: Command *The player gets a reinforcement fleet *When upgraded, Escorts are armed with torpedos that do 50 damage every 9/7.5/6 seconds *When upgraded, Escorts are armed with rockets that do 50 damage every 9/7.5/6 seconds *Cooldown: 90/85/75/60 s Tactics: Reinforcements are a great meatshield, and are equivalent to assault escorts bought from the shipyard. Its primary use is on dreadnoughts and cruisers, to make them tankier and on corvettes, because they have to get close to the enemy. Half destroyed groups of reinforcements can be replenished for free at the Shipyard. Reinforcements will not gain the benefits of upgrades to the skill implemented after their creation, even if you replenish them at a shipyard. Purchased escorts from the shipyard do not benefit from upgrading this skill. Counter: *Shockwave *Missile battery *Plasma turrets Command field Type: Command/buff,AoE *Range: 30 units around ship *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 s *Players receive 30/32.5/37.5/45% skill charging bonus *Players receive 30/35/45/60% cp bonus *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Great team-buff skill that should be equipped and upgraded on every Dreadnought build. Use as a bonus for farming and just before engagements to take maximum advantage of the cooldown reduction. Priority target Type: Command/debuff *Range: 100 units *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 s *15/17.5/22.5/30% increased critical hit chance against target *Target provides 0/25/75/150% more cp when dying *Cooldown: 60 s Tactics: Useful skill for ships designed to support/buff teammates, mainly Frigate and Dread. Use on overextended enemies in ganks or to keep dangerous ships out of the fight for a while. =Artillery= Fusion shells Type: Artillery/DoT,AoE *Radius: 30 units *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 seconds *Damage: 50/57.5/72.5/95 damage per second to shields *Cooldown: 75/72.5/67.5/60 seconds *Reveals vision in AoE Also known by players as 'Sun Shot' as it closely resembles the effects of a sun on enemy ships. Tactics: Use as a strong area denial skill as any ship that remains in the area will take heavy shield damage and have their armor/hull exposed. The radius is large enough to cover an entire objective in Conquest, thus making any ship remaining an easy target. Can also be used to scout as it does provide vision over the area effected. Frag shells Type: Artillery/Snare,AoE *Radius: 20 units *Special: Slow by 0/15/30/45% for 6 seconds *Damage: 450/517.5/652.5/855 *Cooldown: 60/57.5/62.5/45 seconds Tactics: High damage AoE snare (snare when upgraded). Useful for team fight initiation and area damage. Also useful for farming, taking down escorts and even carrier squadrons. One hit of a fully upgraded frag shell will take down the ultimate "tactical bomber" Gauss shells Type: Artillery *Special: Targets hit by the gauss shell cannot move or cast skills for 0/1/2/3 seconds. *Damage: 400,460,580,760 *Cooldown: 60/57.5/62.5/45 seconds Tactics: Very effective skill, basically a long range torpedo, that requires high precision to be effective. Mostly used on big ships and structures, that extra snare and silence when upgraded can give your team the chance to catch the enemy out of position Nanite shells Type: Artillery/DoT,AoE *Radius: 15/16.5/19.5/24 units *Duration: 15/17.5/22.5/30 seconds *Damage: 30 damage per seconds to structure, ignoring armor. *Cooldown: 75/72.5/67.5/60 seconds Tactics: Mostly an area denial skill. Being that it hits the enemy structure directly makes it more effective than Fusion shell. However, limited radius means escaping the area is quite easy. Best used on an objective the enemy is trying to capture, as it will force the enemy to take the full damage to get the position. This strategy only works when upgraded (radius becomes as big as the capture area) =Support= Repair outpost Type: Support/Deployable *Deploy range: 10 units *Max. number: 1 *Activation time: 6/5/3/0 seconds *Special: Repairs 12/14/18/24 structure per second in 15 unit radius *Can repair 0/1/2/3 Defense Turrets within range *Structure: 1000 *Armor: 0% *Shield: 0 *Radar: 5 units *Cooldown: Stealth field generator Type: Support/Deployable *Deploy range: 10 units *Max. number: 1 *Activation time: 6/5/3/0 seconds *Special: Cloaks ships in 15/17.5/23.5/30 unit radius. Cloaks 0/1/2/3 defense turrets. *Structure: 1000 *Armor: 0% *Shield: 0 *Radar: 5 units *Cooldown: 75 seconds Defense turret Type: Support/Deployable *Deploy range: 10 units *Max. number: 3 *Activation time: 6/5/3/0 seconds *Structure: 500/650/950/1400 *Armor: 50% *Shield: 250/287.5/362.5/475 *Attack: Homing rocket every 3 seconds on nearest target, 150/172/217/285 damage. *Radar: 30 units *Range: 50 units *Cooldown: 75 seconds Mine Type: Support/Deployable *Deploy range: 10 units *Max. number: 3 *Activation time: 3 seconds *Special: Stealth, activation range 12/13/15/18 units, explodes after 1 second. Slow 0/5%/15%/30% for 0/1/2/3 seconds *Structure: 500 *Armor: 0% *Shield: 0 *Attack: 750/862/1087/1425 damage, 12/13/15/18 unit radius *Cooldown: 75 seconds =Squadron= Fighters Type: Squadron *Duration: 60 seconds *Range: 200 units *Speed: 13/14/15/16 *Structure: 360 / 60 per fighter *Number: 6/7/8/9 *Radar: 20 *Damage: 4.5/5.25/7.75/9 points per second *Total Damage with undamaged squadron: 27/36.75/62/81 *Cooldown: 90 Bombers Type: Squadron *Duration: 60 seconds *Range: 200 units *Speed: 9/10/11/12 *Structure: 360 / 120 per fighter *Number: 3/4/5/6 *Radar: 10 *Damage: one bomb per bomber each bomb deals 250/325/400/475 damage. *Cooldown: 60 Assault Ships Type: Squadron *Duration: 6/7/9/12 seconds *Range: 50 units *Speed: 14 *Structure: 100 / 50 per fighter *Number: 2/3/4/5 *Radar: 10 *Special: Every assault ship reaching its target deals 1 critical (module) damage. Duration of critical damage is 15/17.5/22.5/30 seconds *Cooldown: 60 Drone Type: Squadron *Duration: 60/70/90/120 seconds *Range: 200 units *Speed: 16 *Structure: 50 *Number: 1 *Radar: 30/35/45/60 *Special: Cloaked, nearby enemy ships take 0/5/15/30% extra damage *Cooldown: 60 =Experimental= Tractor Beam Type: Experimental *Special: For 3/3.5/4.5/6 seconds, an enemy ship is attracted towards your ship with a force of 8 units per second. The affected ship cannot teleport. The effect ends immediately if the enemy ship is out of range. *Range: 30/32.5/37.5/45 units *Cooldown: 60/57.5/52.6/45 seconds Distortion Bomb Type: Experimental *Special: The player places a distortion bomb within 10 units of their ship, taking 6/5.5/4.5/3 seconds to activate. Once activated, the distortion bomb deals 300 points of damage per second within its radius to enemy ships, ignoring armor and shields. *Effect Radius: 3.5/4/5/6.5 units *Duration: 45 seconds *Cooldown: 45/42.5/27.5/30 seconds Pulse Wave Type: Experimental *Special: The player creates a pulsewave that pushes enemy ships back within a radius of 31/32.5/35.5/40 units. The pulsewave deals 150/175/225/300 damage points. *Cooldown: 60/57.5/52.5/45 seconds Electronic Warfare Type: Experimental *Special: Afflicted ship loses the ability to change its heading or adjust its throttle. *Duration: 2.1/2.45/3.15/4.2 seconds *Range: 30/35/37.5/45 units *Cooldown: 60/57.5/52.5/45 seconds Category:Gameplay Category:Skills